Wings
by Gemstone Gal
Summary: A hundred children, all the same age, were test subjects. Only ten survived. Blair is one of the ten survivors. She wants to be a ranger, even though the test made her go blind. Her goal is to become the best ranger she can, even without sight. Inspired by Amy47101's Angel Wings. Rated T just in case. Slight writers' block at the moment.
1. Ranger School

**Me: Alright, so I have a new story that I probably won't update a lot. This story was inspired by Amy47101's Angel Wings. Hope you like it~**

**Blair: Read, Review and Enjoy~**

**Blake: Gemstone Gal doesn't own Pokemon in any way.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Ranger School

Blair Dusk was sitting in her room, while her twin brother, Blake, tied her mid back black hair up in a ponytail with a red ribbon. He had short spiky black hair and azure eyes, while Blair had a crimson left eye and an azure right eye that were sightless due to her being a test subject as a two-year-old. She and her twin were two of the ten survivors. Out of a hundred two year olds. All the survivors had wings, she apparently had snow white angel wings while her brother apparently had red devil wings. Of course, she only knew this thanks to their family Golbat, named Violet. Blair and Violet, along with their family Umbreon, Heather, they were a great team. Blair would hold onto Violet as she flew in the air, being guided by Heather. Basically, Blair wouldn't do very well without them. Their other family pokemon, an Eevee named Eve, was Blairs' helper in class since she couldn't read anything on the board. Blair had a special ability to communicate with pokemon.

"Are you done yet?" Blair whined. Her brother had finished tying her hair, but he was now making sure they had everything.

"Hold on. I just got to get Violet, Heather and Eve's pokeballs." Blake replied. Blair sighed, but she waited patiently. "Oh yeah. Do you want to wear the bandages around your left eye or keep your eyes closed so that they don't know that you have a red eye or so they don't even know if you're blind or not."

"I'll wear the bandages." Blair said. Blake wrapped a bandage carefully around his younger sister's left eye and tied it at the back of her head. "Anyways, let's go!" Blair grabbed one of Violet's feet and she carried her outside after the twins had said goodbye to their family and friends.

* * *

When Blair and Blake reached Almia's Ranger School, they were each given a styler to capture the two Pikachus that were there.

"Capture on!" Blair and Blake shouted. Their stylers went around the Pikachus quickly, letting them finish in less than ten seconds. There was some clapping.

"Well done. You are now a part of Team School, and you will keep those stylers that you used." A voice said.

"MR. KAPLAN! How many times have I told you not to tease my students?" A woman asked.

"Uh...around a thousand times?" Mr. Kaplan said. The woman sighed. She turned to the twins.

"Anyways, my name is Ms. April. I'll be your new teacher." Ms. April said.

"I'm Blake and that's my sister Blair." Blake introduced.

"If it's not too personal...why do you wear the bandages?" Ms. April asked.

"Because I'm blind. And it makes less people notice." Blair replied. "And that's why I have Violet, Heather and Eve. Violet helps me get around, Heather guides her, and Eve tells me what's on the board."

"Then you can have them with you." Another woman said. "No partner pokemon are allowed in this school, but family pokemon are."

"What Janice said." Mr. Kaplan said.

"Let's get you two to class." Ms. April said, leading the twins somewhere else.

* * *

Storm Dawn was waiting as Ms. April failed to show on time. He was in a group of friends that consisted of seven other people; four girls named Ivy Rivers, Aurora "Aura" Moon, Gwyneira "Gwyn" Rosett, and Lucia Griffin, and three other boys named Keir Souza, Kai Moon, and Axel Krane. All of them were fourteen. Ivy, Gwyn, Kai and Axel were in a different class, Mr. Kincaid's class. Storm had to feel sorry for them because of his hairspray. The door opened, and Ms. April came in with a girl and a boy. The girl had long black hair that was tied in a ponytail with a red ribbon, a bandage around her left eye while her other eye was azure, and close to pale skin. The boy had short spiky black hair and azure eyes, and the same skin color as the girl. The girl was holding onto a Golbat that was flying, following an Umbreon. There was also an Eevee on the girl's shoulder.

"Everyone, these are our two new students." Ms. April said. "Why don't you two introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Blake, and that's my sister Blair. The Golbat is Violet, the Umbreon is Heather and the Eevee is Eve." The boy said.

"We're from Summerland, but we moved to Vientown a little while ago." Blair said.

"Well, Blake will sit next to Lucia, and Blair will sit next to him." Ms. April said. "Anyways, since we have new students today we will have a free day." She walked out of the room. Immediately, everyone crowded around the new students, asking them one question after another.

"Hey newbies, how long did it take you to capture the Pikachu? An hour?" Storm asked.

"Actually, less than ten seconds." Blake replied.

"Looks like they beat your record." Aura said, grinning.

"Shuddup, Aura." Storm said.

"She's just pointing out the obvious." Keir said in a bored tone.

"Yes, Keir, we know." Lucia rolled her eyes.

"Blake, I'm going to go outside." Blair whispered to her brother, and no one else heard.

"Mkay. Be back later. And make sure that Eve doesn't run off. You know how she is in a new place." Blake said. Blair grabbed one of Violet's legs with her right hand, Eve climbed onto her shoulder and Heather was ahead of them by a bit. Violet started to fly in the air and flew off.

"Where did she go?" Lucia asked.

"Outside. She probably wants to see what's out there." Blake lied. "We never got to look around earlier."

"What's up with the bandages though?" Storm asked.

"Oh that...Blair kinda has something there that she wants to cover up." Blake said.

"I'm guessing that it's personal and you don't really want us to know, right?" Aura asked. Blake nodded. "When she gets back, we'll introduce you to the others."

* * *

**Me: Hope you liked it~!**

**Blair: So...I was blinded by being a test subject yet no one else was?  
**

**Blake: We don't know that for sure. Just be glad that both of us made it out alive. And here's the description of everyone, since Blair is blind.  
**

**Blair - She has long black hair that reaches her mid back. She has a crimson eye and an azure eye that are sightless. Her skin color is close to pale.  
**

**Blake - He has short spiky black hair and his eyes are azure. He has the same skin color as Blair.  
**

**Storm - He has short spiky brown hair and bangs. His eyes are crimson, and his skin is close to pale.  
**

**Aura - She has long black hair that reaches her waist. Her eyes are purple. She has slightly tanned pale skin.  
**

**Kai - He has short black hair and his eyes are sea blue. He has the same skin color as Aura.  
**

**Keir - Keir has brown hair and pitch black eyes. He has tan skin.  
**

**Ivy - Ivy has blonde hair that reaches her shoulders and has forest green eyes. Her skin is peach.  
**

**Lucia - She, like Ivy, has blonde hair, but hers goes to her mid back. Her eyes are sky blue and her skin is pale.**

**Gwyn - Her dirty blonde hair reaches a bit below her shoulders, and her eyes are amber. She has peach skin.  
**

**Axel - Axel has dark brown hair and brown eyes. His skin color is tan.  
**


	2. Test of Courage

**Me: Bonjour! I have completed chapter 2! Expect a (late) Halloween special soon!**

**malory79080 - :3 Thank you~!**

**Amare Love Roses - *Blushes* Aww, thanks~**

**Amy47101 - Yay! You read my story! :D**

**A Random Human - MWAHAHAHA! Are you sure?**

**Blair: Damn...that's a lot of siblings I have.**

**Blake: You mean we.**

**Blair: Whateves. Anyways, who's doing the disclaimer?**

**Ivy: I will! Gemstone Gal does not own Pokemon, Pokemon Ranger, or the plot, which was inspired by Amy47101. She only owns me and all the other OCs.**

**Me: Read, Review, and Enjoy~ :3**

* * *

Chapter 2 - The Test of Courage

That night, when Blair was sleeping, cuddled with Eve, with Violet and Heather watching her, Ivy woke her up.

"Blair, let's go sneak out." She said. Blair had only known her for a little, but knew that this wasn't something that she would normally do, but followed, holding Violet's leg.

"I brought her." Ivy said. Someone came close to Blair and tugged on her bandage. It was Blake.

"Okay, nice and tight." Blake said.

"Too tight!" Blair said. Blake made the bandage loosen a little and Blair sighed in relief.

"Why can't you do that yourself?" Axel asked. Blake looked at Blair.

"Let them figure it out by themselves." Blair said. _That_ confused everyone.

"Whaddya mean?" Kai wondered.

"You have to figure it out! I didn't know my cousin was so stupid." Aura sighed.

"Hey! I'm not stupid!" Kai protested. Aura smirked.

"Anyways, let's get started." Keir said, his voice sounding bored.

"So...what are we doing anyways?" Blair and Blake asked at the same time.

"The Test of Courage!" Lucia grinned.

"The...Test of Courage?" The twins asked in unison.

"It's a test that all newbies have to do. Four of us have hidden our stylers downstairs. You have to find them. And the person who sits to the right of you has to go with you." Ivy explained. Storm suddenly realized that he sat to the right of them.

"Aww, not me!" Storm groaned.

"It's you. You're the one who sits to the right of them." Axel stated.

"Fine, fine." Storm said. "Let's get this over with."

"Wait! Before we go, can I tie a ribbon from my hand to Violet's? That way I can tell if I'm about to bump into a wall, cause it's going to be pretty dark." Blair said. Everyone nodded.

* * *

"AH!" Storm and Blake said. There was a noise, and Blair, Blake, Storm and the pokemon looked at it. _"It's just a Bidoof." _Violet said. Blair giggled.

"What's so funny?" Storm asked.

"It's only a Bidoof." Blair said.

"Oh, well...you were scared too, right?" Storm asked. Blake nodded.

"Sure...sure." Blair said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blake glared at his younger sister.

* * *

Storm, Blair and Blake went into Ms. April's classroom first. Blake and Storm were freaking out a bit on the inside, though they'd never admit it, while Blair was totally fine, due to her being blind.

"Ah! I remember now! Heather, light up!" Blair said. Blake facepalmed.

"You remember now?" Blake asked. Blair glared at his general direction. He put his hands up, as if to surrender. There were several crates, so Blair captured a Bidoof and broke one. There was the first styler.

"It's Ivy's, right?" Blake asked. Storm nodded.

* * *

Next they went to Mr. Kincaid's room. The twins and Storm scrunched their noses due to the very not-so-faint smell of hairspray. There were two Bidoof, and two Zubats. Violet used Supersonic, confusing all the pokemon in the room except herself, Heather and Eve. Blair grabbed Violet's foot then flew to the other side of the room, grabbing the Styler that was there.

"It's Kai's, right? Seems like he wanted us to suffer a bit." Blair said.

"Yeah. Now let's get outta here!" Storm said. Blake and Blair followed, and they quickly went into the staff room. There was a Pichu. And it had the styler around it's neck.

"Aww great. Don't tell me that we have to catch it!" Blake whined.

"Well...to bad! You have to." Storm said. Blair sighed. Eventually, Blake got close enough to the pichu to capture it.

"Three, Two, One...CAPTURE ON!" Blake shouted. He quickly captured the Pichu and took the styler from it. There was sweat on his forehead from the running and he rubbed it off with his sleeve, which had black on it. Storm noticed that part of his hair was a different color.

"Hey...what's up with your hair?" Storm asked. Blair groaned.

"Well...one of our older brothers dared us to dye our hair black for the first day of Ranger School." Blake said.

"Wait...one of your older brothers?" Storm looked at them. "How many siblings do you have?"

"Six. Two sisters, four brothers. All older." Blair and Blake said in unison. Storm's jaw dropped in shock.

Then Blair added, "And our real hair color is blond."

"Oh wow...Anyways, let's get the last styler! We need to go to the basement." Storm said.

"That last styler we got was Lucia's, right?" Blake asked. Storm nodded.

"And this one is Axel's." Storm said. They entered the basement...only to be attacked by a Zubat. The Zubat used Wing Attack, making the ribbon that connected Blair and Violet snap in two. And then there were footsteps.

"Blake, grab the Styler and escape after, Storm you run away, while Violet, you take Eve while Blake takes Heather, then we split up!" Blair said. Storm did as told, leaving. As soon as he was gone, Violet took flight, grabbing Eve, while Blair spread her pure white wings and flew off. Blake quickly grabbed the styler, picked up Heather, and spread his red wings to escape just in time.

"Who's there?" He heard Mr. Kincaid shout.

* * *

Blair flew into the Girl's dorm safely, and a small "eve!" let her know that the two pokemon had made it safely back. She quickly got into the bed and pretended to sleep. The door opened and Mr. Kincaid was there. Blair held her breath.

"None of the girls..." He murmured. Blair silently let out her breath as Mr. Kincaid closed the door and left.

* * *

**Aura's POV**

Blair came through the window, with pure white wings. Soon, I heard Mr. Kincaid(AKA Mr. Hairspray) murmur something about none of the girls...whatever that meant. Wait...what the hell was Mr. Kincaid doing, looking in the Girl's dorm?! Anyways, back to the topic on hand. Did something go wrong with the Test of Courage? And I can't believe Blair has wings! And she one of the ten winged children that survived Project Wings!

…

Actually...

I can.

Because I, Aura Moon, have silver angel wings and am the first test subject and first Survivor of Project Wings.

* * *

**Me: That took a long time, so glad I got it done.**

**Aura: HOLY MEW, I'M ACTUALLY THE FIRST TEST SUBJECT AND SURVIVOR? Hell yes!**

**Kai: You swear to much.**

**Lucia: I agree.**

**Aura: *Pouts***

**Blair: Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter~**


	3. (Late) Halloween Special!

**Me: As promised, here's the (late) Halloween Special!**

**All the cast: YAY!**

**malory79080 - XD**

**A Random Human - Yes, yes he is a perv. XD**

**Leadasdragon - You, my friend, are a much better writer than me. No question. I still have a long way to go to reach your level. :3**

**Kai: CANDY!**

**Lucia: Da heck?**

**Aura: Don't ask. Anyways, Gemstone Gal doesn't own pokemon.**

**Blair: Enjoy~!**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Halloween Special

Blair redid her bandage. She put on her clothes and stepped out of the bathroom. It was two days after the Test of Courage. Storm had gotten caught, and Blake lucked out and was safe. It was early in the morning, so no one would be up. She walked into the kitchen.

"Ah, so we have a third early riser." Someone said. Blair recognized the voice as Janice's. "I noticed that your twin is also an early bird."

"Like they say, the early bird gets the worm!" Blake said. "I'm surprised you managed to not sleep in and get up early." Blair just 'humph'ed. Blake started to braid Blair's now blonde hair.

"Huh, so you really are a blonde. And why can't you braid your hair yourse-" Storm stopped as he noticed Blair's right eye was dull. "Wait...are you BLIND?"

"Shhh!" Blair said. Eve looked around and told her no one was there, then she nodded. "That's partly why I wear this bandage, it makes less people notice."

"Blair, close your left eye, I'm going to redo your bandage." Blake said as he took off the bandage. There was a scar over the eye, and Storm's eyes widened. Blake quickly wrapped it up again.

"Anyways, who are your siblings?" Storm asked. "Or at least tell me who the one who dared you was."

"Oh, that's Jackson, but we call him Jake." Blair said. "He's the oldest." Storm just then noticed that they both had bangs, Blair probably clipped hers back, but how Blake hid his that day before was a mystery. And they both had a streak in their bangs. Blake's was blue while Blair's was red.

"So, what are you guys dressing up as tonight?" Storm asked. Blair looked confused. "Did you seriously forget that today is Halloween?"

"AH! That Test of Courage must've rattled my brain!" Blair said. "And I don't even have a costume..."

"Mom sent me a package with costumes." Blake said.

"Thank you mom, wherever you are!" Blair said. Storm laughed. Blair glared at his general direction.

* * *

During the school day, Blair, Aura and Lucia were walking together to the next class.

"Are you the new girl?" A girl asked. She had shoulder length brown hair and amber eyes and with her was a blonde with blue eyes and another girl with black hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah, why?" Blair asked.

"Because, if you're going to be an operator, you shouldn't be hanging around those ranger wannabes. Besides, you should leave the dangerous work for us two." The brunette said, pointing at herself and her black haired friend. "Lei should be a great operator teacher for you."

"Who said I was going to be an Operator?" Blair asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you wouldn't want to be a ranger. It's awfully dangerous and you could get hurt." The black haired girl said.

"Blair, that's Rosemary, Lavender and Leila." Lucia said, pointing to the brunette, black haired girl and blonde as she said their names.

"So you're name's Blair? How cute! But we should give you a nickname, like how I'm Rose, Lavender's Lav, and Leila's Lei!" Rosemary said.

"No thank you." Blair said.

"Why not? I mean, you are going to be an Operator, right? Unless you want to end up like that girl who almost got killed saving her friend, who wasn't paying attention, from a cannon." Rosemary said. Blair's hands became fists.

"That was a stupid move, too!" Lavender said. Leila nodded.

"Never, and I mean never, insult my SISTER!" Blair said through gritted teeth, slapping Rosemary. Rosemary brought a hand to her cheek.

"Why you little..." Rosemary glared. "No one, and I mean no one, slaps Rosemary Ivory! I'll get you back one day." Blair just walked away, Aura and Lucia following, who both gave Rosemary and her gang a smug look.

* * *

**Storm's POV:**

I think I had the best costume. After all, Aura was a gangster, Keir was a zombie, Lucia was a ghost, Axel was a werewolf, Kai was a soccer player, Ivy was a mermaid, Gwyn was a fairy and I was a ninja. Yup. A ninja. And where were Blair and Blake? Seriously, they've been taking a long time. Maybe it has to do with Blair being blind? I dunno, whatever- Oh shit, is that Rosemary? I wish I was a real ninja right now, cause then I could actually escape that woman!

* * *

**No one's POV:**

Rosemary saw Storm and her face brightened. She was dressed as an evil angel, having a black and red dress that went a bit below her knees(it was also a bit...revealing) and she had fake yet almost realistic looking black angels wings.

"Storm! What do you think of my costume? It's much better than her fake wings." Rosemary said, pointing at Gwyn. "They're from Red Shadows, the best clothing and costume company ever!"

"Pull-ease." A voice said, laughing. "I bet you can't beat my wings." It was Blair, in a white dress that reached her ankles, she had a yellow halo and pure white wings from her back that looked very real. Blake was next to her as a devil, and he had red devil wings, which also looked very real. Everyone gaped at them. Especially Storm, who was drooling a bit while looking at Blair. Axel nudged him and he snapped out of it.

"You like her." Axel whispered, giving him a grin.

"Oh, shut up." Storm said.

"You know it's true~!" Axel said in a singsong voice. Storm rolled his eyes.

"Hey Gwyn, don't listen to her. Your costume is great!" Blair said, even though she couldn't see. Blake, who could see, nodded in agreement.

"Thanks!" Gwyn said.

"Dudes, your wings are so realistic!" Kai said.

"Yeah, we know. Our mom made them. She owns a craft store." Blake said.

"Hey, we should go trick-or-treat. Whoever gets the most candy will get another piece of candy from each person, of their choice." Storm said. Everyone agreed. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

After going trick-or-treat, they were all counting their candy.

"29." Axel frowned.

"I only got 19." Kai said, anime tears were streaming down his face. Blair tried not to laugh that much when Heather told her this. Keyword: Tried.

"31!" Lucia cheered.

"32!" Aura said. "I beat you again this year, Kai!"

"35! YES!"Blake shouted.

"Darn it! 26." Gwyn said.

"I got 28." Ivy said.

"...34..." Keir muttered, barely enough for them to hear.

"46! Beat that!" Storm said proudly.

"I can beat that. I got 57." Blair said. Silence

"That's not possible. 57 from Veintown and Chicole Village?" Storm asked

"I got 57." Blair repeated. "It helps to have family in Veintown. Recount if you don't believe me."

And that's just what Storm did. Then he double checked. Triple checked. Until he finished the sixth time.

"No way...alright...what do you want?" Storm asked, sighing in defeat.

"Give me KitKats!" Blair said, laughing. Blake groaned. "Except for Blake. He gives me Twix."

Blake gladly handed her a Twix, thankful that his sister didn't make him give away one of his favorite candies. Everyone else gave her a KitKat.

"Now...LET'S PARTY!" Kai shouted.

"What's up with him?" Blair asked.

"Kai and sugar equals VERY hyper Kai." Aura said. "Don't worry though, he'll be out like a light by around midnight."

* * *

**Ivy POV:**

The party, I must say, was very fun. Except that Kai tried to raid everyone's candy. Tried. Keyword right there. I wonder how Blair and Blake's wings are so realistic? I know that their mom owns a craft shop...but really? Those wings are way too close to real to be crafted...unless their mom is really skilled. But I should know, because Aunt Sylvia is really good at crafts.

That's right.

I'm their cousin.

And they don't know it.

They think that I'm across the world, because they've never met me, yet I've met their parents.

Because I am the heir to the Rivers family, which is a family of famous trainers.

But I will not become a trainer.

I will be the first ranger of the Rivers family.

And maybe my two cousins can help me achieve my goal.

In the meantime, I'm going to make sure Kai doesn't try to steal anyone's candy again.

* * *

**Me: So, from now on, a fact and a question shall be at the end of each chapter. You have the choice of answering them or not. :3**

**QUESTION OF DA CHAPPIE: If you were a pokemon, what pokemon would you be?**

**FACT: (If you didn't know) Whitney's gym is shaped like a Clefairy. **

**Blair: Review, please! :3**


	4. The Dynamic Prank Duo!

**Me: Yay! I finished this chapter because for some weird reason, I had school today and no school tomorrow.**

**Blair: That's just...creepy.**

**Axel: *Crys fake tears* I'm not in this chapter!**

**Me: Don't worry, it's just a filler-ish chapter!**

**malory79080 - Chimchar IS cute~**

**Leodasdragon - Lol, I'd probably be an Eevee.**

**Amare Love Roses - Happy late Halloween to you too~**

**A Random Human - XD Ukulele Pichu rocks. **

**Me: I don't own pokemon, if I did, I'd likely make sure that you would have the chance to get all three starters of that region.**

**Blair: Enjoy~!**

* * *

Chapter 4 - The Dynamic Prank Duo!

It was already a week since Blair and Blake had arrived at Ranger School. Aura woke up, a Riolu plushie and Eevee plushie in her arms. Her mom had made them for her so she wouldn't miss her two pokemon that had been raised with her; Alex the Riolu and Shiro the Eevee. She tied her hair up in a ponytail and then put her clothes on. She stretched and then walked out of the dorm, only to hear a someone shout. In her ear, might I add.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S TODAY!" The person shouted. Aura's hair, anime style, was to the side and she covered her ear. She then smoothed her hair.

"What's today?" Aura asked.

"It's Keir's birthday!" Kai shouted. Aura remembered that it was November 5th, Keir's birthday. Keir happened to be the oldest of them all.

"Does this mean that we can pull pranks all day?" Aura asked, suddenly hyper. She and Keir were known as the Dynamic Prank Duo. That was very surprising, since Keir seemed to be the antisocial kind of person.

"No! Last time we let you, you waxed the floor and everyone was slipping!" Ivy said, popping out of who knows where.

"Meanie!" Aura said. She then walked away to the cafeteria, to eat breakfast. When she reached the cafeteria, she saw Leila trying(and failing) to flirt with Keir. She walked up to Keir.

"Hi Keir!" Aura said cheerfully. "Happy birthday!"

"Eh? It's your birthday?" Leila asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause I didn't want to." Keir said, glaring at the blonde who was clinging onto his arm. A voice shouted Leila's nickname.

"Ah, Rose wants me. Bye Keir~!" Leila said, blowing a kiss at Keir. Keir's eyes twitched.

"So, did you ask them?" Keir asked. Aura nodded.

"But they said no. I guess we'll just have to prank them behind their backs." Aura said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"So, what's the plan?" Keir asked.

"You tell me, Birthday boy." Aura said. Keir rolled his eyes, but then started whispering to Aura his latest plan.

"We'll meet up after class to set it up." Keir said.

"Mkay. I'll be sure to bring everything." Aura said, walking away.

* * *

**Gwyn's POV:**

Okay, so I saw Aura and Keir talking. No big deal, they are friends...right? WHO AM I KIDDING? THEY ARE SO PLANNING SOMETHING! I just hope it's not like when they waxed the floor...

"Lucia...I think they're planning something..." I said to Lucia.

"Really? I wanna know what it is. Don't tell anyone else, please." Lucia said.

"Don't worry, I won't." I reassured her. Lucia smiled.

* * *

**No one's POV:**

"I want you to remember that Outdoor Class is coming up soon, don't forget. Now you can go." Ms. April said as she dismissed her class. Aurora practically flew out the door, like her nickname, which meant wind. The purple eyed girl raced to her room, got a white paper as big as a bed sheet, some markers, and left a note in the dorm, which stated that she was busy. She then ran to the boys' dorm and went into Keir's room.

Ivy walked into the Girl's dorm soon after and saw the note.

_Hi Everyone~!_

_Just wanted to let you know that I'm busy today._

_~Aurora "Aura" Moon, the speed demon of Ranger School_

Ivy stared at the paper.

"Fudge. She is soooo going to play a prank." Ivy said.

"Yeah, that's cause you didn't let her all day. So it's probably going to be to you." Blair said, holding onto her Golbat, which was hovering in the air. She had been told the tales of Aura and Keir's pranks.

"Y'know, I was wonder...how do you stay skinny when you are almost always flying on Violet?" Gwyn asked, out of the blue.

"That was so random." Lucia commented.

"...I dunno..." Blair answered. Everyone who heard her fell over anime style. Ivy got up.

"Omigosh!" Ivy said. "I have the best idea EVER!"

"What?" The other three asked.

"Well, first we lock Aura and Keir in a room...then we make sure they can't escape unless someone opens the door. That way if they're planning a prank, they can't!" Ivy said.

"Sounds good." Blair said.

"Sure!" Gwyn nodded.

"I'm game." Lucia said.

"Then, let's put this plan into action!" Ivy said.

* * *

Aura and Keir were coloring the giant piece of paper when they heard a click.

"What was that?" Aura asked, her eyes wide.

"Dunno." Keir replied. He walked up to the door and tried to open it. No such luck.

"YOU TWO ARE GOING TO STAY IN THERE UNTIL SOMEONE COMES TO GET YOU!" A voice shouted from outside.

"IVY!" Aura shouted. "You are soooo going to pay!"

"Hey, let's cross out what we wrote and then write..." Keir started improvising their newest prank.

"Hell yes! I'm ready to make humiliate her." Aura said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

* * *

Aura and Keir worked on their project and eventually finished.

"So...now that we have nothing to do..." Aura said. Keir shrugged. "Uh...what's your favorite color?" Keir looked at her oddly but answered nontheless.

"Black." Keir said. "You?"

"White." Aura replied. "Uh...favorite wii game?"

"Samurai Warriors 3, I even have it in my room right now." Keir said.

"No way! Me too!" Aura exclaimed.

"Wanna play?" Keir asked.

"You betcha!" Aura said.

The two of them played on Keir's wii until Blake found them and unlocked the door.

* * *

**Keir's POV:**

"Come on cuz. I need to show you something." Aura said, leading Kai outside. He was confused, but did as told. Right now, I was standing outside, near Ivy, who was red faced at what she saw. On the top of the school, there was the giant sheet Aura and I had been coloring. It had a neon green background, and the words "LEILA IS" crossed out, and then had "IVY LOVES KAI" in blue letters. I must admit, it was hard, scaling the building to stick it up there, but it was worth it in the end. Kai saw it and turned red.

"Who did that?" He asked.

"Ivy did." I replied. Ivy looked at me.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Ivy shouted, running after me. Sometimes, she can be nice, but other times, she's deadly. I saw Aura laughing as Ivy chased me.

* * *

**Me: So, like I said, it's a filler-ish chapter.**

**Ivy: Just...no...DON'T EMBARASS ME! **

**Aura: And it mainly revolves around me~!**

**Keir: I like how I'm now fifteen, and yet my birthday is hardly mentioned.**

**Blair: I just realized that today actually IS November 5th! **

**Me: CREEPY! I started working on this a few days ago.**

**Blake: Whoa...that's we-**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: So, whaddya think of Ivy's dual-ish personality?**

**FUN FACT: So far, every chapter has had 4 reviews. XD**

**Blake: -ird. Okay, don't cut me off!**

**Blair: XD**

**Me: Bye~**

**Kai: See you guys next time!**


	5. Outdoor Class!

**Me: Chapter 5! :3 Oh yeah, I was going to post this around an hour and a half ago, but my mom's like "We have to go to church". -.-'**

**Blair: You see, she doesn't like going to church that much.**

**Blake: ^^' Anyways, Gemstone Gal doesn't own pokemon.**

**Aura: Enjoy~ :3**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Outdoor Class!

"WAKE UP!" Someone shouted in Blair's ear.

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" Blair said. She saw Lucia, who had a giant smile on her face.

"It's outdoor class today! Let's go!" Lucia said. The two of them walked downstairs to the cafeteria. Blair got some toast and bacon, while Lucia got cereal. They sat found the others and sat down with them.

"I can't wait!" Storm said. "I have a hundred and one questions ready!"

"Isn't that...overdoing it?" Blair looked at Storm, shock written all over her face.

"Nope! It's an called 'An active brain'." Storm replied.

"You have a brain?" Aura, Keir and Blair asked at the same time. It sounded like they were joking, but all three of them seemed to be relatively surprised. Blake, Kai, Axel, Lucia and Gwyn were laughing.

"You guys! The Rangers are here!" Ivy said, excited. That set them all off as they ran outside.

* * *

Outside, there was a Pichu and a Staraptor. The Pichu was playing music on a ukulele, while the Staraptor seemed to be dancing in the air. When they were finished, they received a small applause.

"Hello everyone!" A girl said.

"I'm Ben, and that's Summer." A boy said. "These are our partners." The Staraptor landed on Ben's shoulder while the Pichu went to Summer.

"This Pichu is Spark, while that Staraptor is Natalie." Summer said. Then more pokemon came out from behind them. Summer had an Eevee, Glaceon, Espeon, Lilligant and a Roserade. Ben had a Dratini, Jolteon, Ivysaur, Pikachu and a Cyndaquil.

"These are our friend pokemon." Ben said. Then two more pokemon came out. A Snivy for Summer and an Oshawott for Ben.

"These two are companion pokemon. They're like partner pokemon, but you can keep them with you." Summer said, while scanning the crowd. She had a grin on her face that grew larger when she spotted someone in the crowd. "Hey there squirt!"

"Stop calling me squirt!" Blake whined.

"Oh come on, don't be a baby. It's not as bad as Mini!" Blair said.

"Hi Mini!" Cue Summer.

"Summer...if you don't stop calling me Mini...I will get Jake's cannon." Blair threatened.

"Okay! I won't call you Mini!" Summer said, raising her hands as if to surrender.

"Why are you called Mini?" Ivy asked.

"Cause she looks like our oldest brother." Summer replied.

"That doesn't mean you have to call me Mini!" Blair said.

"Well, we shall now start the Question and Answer Session of Terror!" Ms. April announced.

"Damn it! I was hoping we'd avoid this!" Ben said. Summer rolled her eyes and called on a girl who was in another class. It wasn't very exciting...until Blair raised her hand.

"Mini." Summer said.

"Okay, one, DON'T CALL ME MINI!" Blair shouted. Then, with a mischievous glint in her eyes, she said, "And two, what mistakes have you made?"

"Well, there was this one time when I accidentally spilled juice all over my styler which somehow made it malfunction even though it shouldn't've. And there was this other time when I tried to capture a doll..." Ben said. "Wait, why am I telling you all this."

"Because my older brother is stupid." Storm replied nonchalantly. Everyone stared at them. The only resemblance was their spiky hair and skin color.

"How the hell are you two siblings? You look nothing alike!" Aura said.

"Ask our parents." Ben said. "Anyways, you with the amber eyes and dirty blonde hair."

"I want to be an operator, do you think I can?" Gwyn asked.

"Well, we're not fortune tellers or anything, but I think you can!" Summer said.

"What about me? I want to be a ranger!" Axel said.

"Like she said, we're not fortune tellers, but if you try hard you can!" Ben said, referring to Summer's previous line.

"Okay, you." Summer said, pointing at Keir.

"Did you two ever get in trouble?" Keir asked.

"Ms. April used to blow up at Ben at least seven times a day." Summer said, laughing.

"Now, now, Summer, you know that was only when you both were causing trouble. It was usually ten times." Ms. April said. Before they called on someone else, their stylers made a noise.

"What is it?" Summer asked.

"I hate to bother you while you're at Outdoor Class, but Purple Eyes has been spotted in Almia!" A voice said. Blair and Blake recognized it.

"Hey Lunick!" Blair and Blake shouted.

"Hey Mini, Squirt!" Lunick said.

"Argh! My name is Blair! NOT MINI!" Blair said. "Anyways, see ya!" Ben and Summer jumped up and made some sort of symbol, which made Latias and Latios appear.

"That was a Ranger Sign. But we can't explain, we've gotta go!" Summer said.

* * *

After they left, the ten of them were talking.

"That was so cool!" Aura said, her eyes sparkling. "We got to see a Latias and Latios!"

"And a real ranger confirmed that I would be a ranger!" Axel said. "And it was a top ranger!"

"Why did you tell us that your older sister/brother was Summer/Ben?" Ivy and Kai demanded.

"Uh, cause you would make a fuss." Storm said.

"Cause you guys would be annoying about it." Blake said.

"Hey, let's go to the pledge stone to make a pledge!" Lucia said. The other nodded.

When they got to the Pledge Stone, they all placed their hands on it and closed their eyes.

"I pledge to be the best operator, ever!" Gwyn said.

"I pledge to be a ranger for the people and pokemon!" Aura said, giggling.

"I pledge to be a ranger that captures the most pokemon." Kai said.

"I pledge to be the best ranger I can be." Storm said.

"I pledge to be a ranger who can complete a mission no matter what!" Lucia exclaimed.

"I pledge to be a top ranger." Blake said.

"I pledge to be the best ranger in my assigned area." Keir said.

"I pledge to be a ranger who can help the anyone no matter the condition." Axel said.

"I pledge to be a ranger who specializes in grass types." Ivy pledged.

"I pledge that we'll all become the best rangers, or operator in Gwyn's case, that the world's ever seen!" Blair said, her words pure. If they had their eyes open, they would've been able to see the legendary pure white aura that surrounded Blair at that time. A pure white aura meant that the person was one of the chosen ones that were chosen every ten years, as did a dark blue, green, pink, black, yellow, silver, orange, brown, and ice blue.

* * *

**Blair's POV: **

I opened my eyes before anyone else, and guess what I saw? One of the ten legendary auras. It only goes to people once every ten years. My older siblings, excluding Jake and Blake, are all rangers and have gotten the aura, and their partners did as well. I'm surprised that I was chosen by one of the legendary pokemon to save play a part in saving the world.

Of course, it might just be my imagination.

Who knows?

However, if I see it again, I know that it's not my imagination.

* * *

**Me: Yay! Another cliffhanger! XD**

**Blair: W00T! I'm a chosen one!**

**Aura: Not. Fair.**

**Me: How come?  
Aura: Because how come she's the first one to get the aura?**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Just cause.**

**Blake: How co-**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: Who's your favorite character of the ten?**

**FUN FACT: The BW2 Genesect event ends tomorrow, so get it while you can! (Geez, I sound like someone in a commercial.) **

**Blake: -me my pledge is the shortest? And seriously? You cut me off AGAIN?**

**Me: :P Whatcha gonna do now? *Takes out awesome Rayquaza level 100*  
Blake: Uh...nothing!**

**Storm: Hope you guys enjoyed! See ya!**


	6. Stolen Stylers

**Me: Chapter 6 is finally, FINALLY, done! Sheesh, this took longer than I thought!**

**Blair: And Blake's true name is revealed! **

**Blake: Ah, shuddup.**

**A Random Human - Blair is pretty awesome, neh?**

**malory79080 - :3 Storm does make it a bit obvious~**

**Amare Loves Roses - *facepalms* Sorry about that, I was rushing cause I was busy~**

**Leodasdragon - That was pretty impressive. XD *High fives***

**Storm: Gemstone Gal doesn't own Pokemon! Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Stolen Stylers

Blaze Dusk woke up one early morning. Oh wait, you all know him as Blake. Mah bad. Lemme guess, I'm making you all curious why I called him Blaze. Well, truthfully, Blake's name is Blaze. He thought that being named after a POKEMON ability(his dad had/still has a BIG obsession with fire types) was a bit extreme, so he went by Blake. Got it? Good. Where was I? Oh yes, when Blaze woke up. He looked at the clock. It was already 9:30. And of course it just happened to be the day that Storm, his roommate, had classroom duties today. Blake quickly got dressed, hoping that Blair managed by herself that day. The reason he had slept in was because he had stayed up late studying for a test that was next week.

"Gonna be sooo late!" He mumbled to himself as he ran out of his room. However, as he was rushing to his classroom, he saw a man carrying stylers outside. And the man did not look like he was planning on returning them. Blake carefully followed the man outside. He had a lab coat and didn't have the friendliest face. When he was outside, he noticed that Lucia was there.

'_Why is Lucia outside?' _Blake thought. He watched as the events unfurled.

* * *

Blair looked at the door as it slammed open, hoping to see her brother. Unfortunately, it was her least favorite teacher. Mr. Kincaid.

"Ms. April! It's horrible!" Mr. Kincaid said.

'_Lemme guess, you lost your hairspray? Or the brand ran out?' _Blair thought.

"What's wrong?" Ms. April asked.

"Someone has stolen the school's stylers!" Mr. Kincaid replied. "Which students are absent today?"

"Lucia and Blake." Ms. April said.

"Blake was up late studying." Storm said. Blair sighed in relief.

"That means that he's sleeping in." Blair said. "Whenever he stays up he tends to sleep in until around 10." Right now it was 9:45.

"But how would you explain Ms. Griffin's absence?" Mr. Kincaid questioned.

"Lucia would never do such a thing!" Blair said. "Give us two hours and we'll find and PROVE that she didn't do it! Besides, you don't even have any proof!"

"She's right, aren't you the one who's always saying not to judge without any proof?" Aura pointed out.

"I have to agree with the kids on this one." Ms. April said. "Give them two hours."

"Fine, but if you don't, then Ms. Griffin is in big trouble." Mr. Kincaid said, before storming off.

"Let's go!" Storm said, grinning. Keir rolled his eyes, Aura also grinned, and Blair had already ran off.

* * *

"Hey! You! Give back the stylers!" Lucia shouted. The man turned around and smirked.

"Caught by a little girl, eh?" He chuckled. He pulled two knives out of his pocket. Blake, who was still watching, watched in horror. The man chucked a knife at Lucia, and it hit her left shoulder and dug in an inch or two. Blood stained her green and blue uniform where the knife hit Lucia. She yelped in pain, and kept the knife in her shoulder so that not as much blood would come out. Blake glared at the man, but stayed hidden. The man walked up to Lucia and put his other knife close to her throat.

"Either you stay quiet and do what I say or die." He hissed. Lucia struggled a bit, but stopped when the man's knife was touching her neck. Blake couldn't take it anymore. His red wings sprouted from his back and a blazing orange aura surrounded him. His eyes had two orange rings inside. He brought his hand up, and a fireball shot out from it. The fireball went straight to the man, hitting him. Lucia looked at Blake in shock. She watched as Blake started shooting fireballs at the man and started to beat him up. When he was done with, Blake looked at Lucia. His wings went back.

"You okay?" Blake asked. Lucia nodded. "Hold on, I'm going to take that knife out." Lucia winced when Blake took the knife out of her shoulder and quickly wrapped a bandage around it, which he conveniently had in his pocket.

"Blaze-! OH MY ARCEUS WHAT HAPPENED?" Blair asked, Violet telling her what the scene looked like.

"I told you...It's Blake!" Blake whined.

"Oops, sorry, it slipped." Blair said. "Anyways, it seems like Lucia needs some help. You bring her back inside, I'll take the guy and the stylers." Blake nodded. Lucia was barely conscious due to blood loss. The two of them left, and Blair had Heather hold the man down as she told Violet to get the others.

* * *

**Lucia's POV:**

I woke up in the infirmary. Blake was near me.

"I saw them." I whispered. "You have wings."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blake said nervously.

"Don't worry, I have them, too" I said, smiling. "Mine are pink angel wings."

"I'm guessing you saw my fire power?" Blake asked.

"Yup. Don't worry about it. I can use psychic powers." I winked.

"Well, you seem to be better." Blake said.

"So, do you know anything about our wings?" I asked.

"My dad...before he left my family for work...I found a file in his room. It said 'Project Wings'." Blake started. "Normally, I would've left it alone, but I knew what Project Wings was, it was a well known project that was on a hundred kids all the same age, and only ten survived. I read it and found out that my...dad was...one of the main causes for the project."

"He was?!" I exclaimed. He nodded.

"Their first test subject, a girl with purple eyes, survived and they assumed most of us subjects would survive." He said. "However, they were wrong. Only a tenth of the selected children survived. And these children were all relatives of someone famous. Or infamous."

"Like how my cousin is Ash Ketchum?" I asked. Blake nodded.

"I'm in a family of famous rangers, and my dad was a major part of the experiment." He said. "Blair was also a test subject."

"So she has wings?" I looked at him.

"Yes, but I don't think she'll appreciate me telling you." Blake said. "Unless, of course, we tell her that you have them, too."

"I wonder who the others were..." I said.

"It doesn't have any names, so we have to rely on the descriptions if we're going to try to find out." He sighed.

"Better that I know that than nothing." I laugh. I was really going to enjoy trying to find out who the others were.

Because frankly, I, Lucia Griffin, love to solve mysteries.

* * *

**Blair: So I barely appear in this chapter. Whatever, at least I'm not like Axel, who gets the least amount of appearances!**

**Axel: *Crys dramatically***

**Me: *Stares at Axel* I see you're not very manly, are you?**

**Axel: Oh shut up.**

**FUN FACT: Writers blocks likes me. Seriously, unless I have a giant train of ideas, writers block is there. Not fun. DX**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: How many of you are good at math?**

**Me: I'm good at math, but I hate it. No offence to you people who like it.**

**Blake: None taken.**

**Everyone else: *Stares***

**Me: Uh...anyways...see you next chapter~**


	7. The Much Awaited 1-day Internship!

**Me: Holy crap. LONGEST. CHAPTER. EEEEEVVVVVEEERRRR!**

**Blair: I note that Axel has yet to make a big appearance.**

**Axel: I will in Ivy's birthday party!**

**Blake: He will.**

**Me: I KNOW! XD  
**

**Aura: Holy shit, so many REVIEWS! ._.**

**Me: I think it's the most for one chapter! :D**

**Amare Love Roses - :3 Writer's block is almost all gone! **

**Keyknepps 25 - I haven't had much time to read your fanfic, sorry! DX But thank you for reviewing!**

**A Random Human - asdfghjkl;' Math sucks. AND I HAVE IT AS THE PERIOD BEFORE LUNCH! **

**malory79080 - I hate it with every fiber of my being too. :3**

**Musical2day - Seriously? IN 3RD GRADE? ._. (Aura: Whoa...)**

**Amy47101 - Lol, yeah, that's probably why I'm a writer.**

**MiharuOftheWhiteSea - Well, maybe one day you'll get better! **

**Leodasdragon - I LOVE CANDY! :D And yeah, it probably would hurt to get stabbed by a knife. A lot. I wonder how Lucia dealt with it.**

**Lucia: Never underestimate a Griffin. **

**Gwyn: Anyways, let's get onto the story. Gemstone Gal doesn't own pokemon.**

**Ivy: Enjoy the EXTRA LONG chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7 - The Much Awaited 1-day Internship!

It had already been about a month after Keir's birthday. November had passed, and winter was approaching. Today was the 3rd of December. Ivy, the second oldest, was turning 15. There was a snow storm approaching, and snow would take over the land, Blair and oddly enough, Gwyn's ideal weather. Lucia had told her about her pink wings and that she knew about her wings.

"TODAY'S THE ONE-DAY INTERNSHIP!" Aura shouted, running around while hyper.

"Um...explanation please?" Blair asked,

"Aurora's a very...hyper girl at times." Lucia asnwered.

"Who're you callin' Aurora?" Aura gave Lucia a look that said if-you-say-that-one-more-time-I-cannot-guarantee-you'll-live. Lucia put her hands up as if to surrender.

"Okay, okay! I won't call you that again!" Lucia said.

"Good!" Aura said, smiling.

"So, where'd you get assigned?" Storm asked Blair and Blake.

"Vientown." The twins replied in unison.

"Cool! So did I!" Storm said. "Why don't we go there together?"

"Sure, why not?" Blake said, grinning. Blair nodded. She was walking, with Violet leading her. She then was flying, holding onto one of Violet's legs.

"Race ya!" She said, zooming ahead.

"No fair!" Blake said, running after her. Storm ran after them, catching up surprisingly easily.

* * *

"Well, we're in Vientown now!" Storm said. "Let's go to the ranger base!" He ran inside. The twins walked up to the base, and the glass automatic doors opened. They looked inside, and the sight surprised them.

The base was empty.

"What the-?" Blair started.

"Ah! Sorry about that!" A woman said. She was at the corner of the room. "You must be here for the internship."

"Yes, we are." Blake said. "Where is everyone?"

"Oh it's terrible!" She said. "It's a big mission and...Oh I can't bear to say it!"

"Must be big." Blair said in a monotone voice.

"Oh very, the biggest since Operation Brighton." The woman replied.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Storm asked.

"Yes, they said that when you came here, to bring this parcel to them, there's a note on top for you to read, too." She said. The trio nodded and Blair took the parcel. The note read:

_Dear Ranger Students,_

_I'm sorry we never got to greet you properly, but the entire base had to leave for a mission, which I'm sure our operator, Alexia, has told you about. This package contains a very important item vital to the success to this mission. We will be waiting for you at Breeze Hill. The fate of all of Almia now rests in your hands._

_Vientown base leader,_

_Barlow_

_TIP: Do __**not**__ roll the parcel on it's side, and __**don't ever**__ drop or shake it!_

"Hey, I'll hold it." Storm said.

"No." Blair said.

"Why?" Storm asked.

"Because yo-" Blair paused. Then grinned. "Sure, you can take it." She handed him the parcel.

* * *

**Storm's POV:**

"Well, we're here." Blair said. There was chatter, and it didn't sound like anyone were saving the world, or anything like that.

"What now?" I asked.

There were four people, two males and two females. The first guy had an afro, was kinda tall, and had Budew with him. The other was burly and his partner, a Makuhita, was also strong looking. One of the girls had black hair and a Buneary that was jumping around everywhere. Literally. Lastly, there was another woman who looked like a tomboy and was fiddling with some tools, a Magnemite floating next to her. They were all sitting on a red and white checkered blanket, which was carefully laid on the ground. It happened to be a nice day, almost as if it was Spring again.

"Uh...make our presence known?" Blake suggested. I stepped forward.

"Hellonicetomeetya!" I said nervously, resulting in my words being stuck together.

"What he means is 'Hello, nice to meet ya!'" Blair said. "I'm Blair, that's my twin Blake, and he's Storm."

"We used to have two rangers just like you! They're top rangers now, though." The burly guy said.

"Hey Squirt! Mini!" The ranger with an afro said.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING MINI?" Blair exploded. Well, not literally, I mean temper wise.

"Yes, yes I did, Mini." That made Blair even angrier. She ordered Eve to chase him while using Shadow Ball. The burly man took the parcel from me.

"You didn't drop it or anything, did you?" He asked.

"I almost dropped it once..." I said. "But that's it."

"Good." He said. "Lunch is here!"

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"Yeah, that's why I let you hold the parcel." Blair said. "My older brother is a bit of a prankster."

"I don't think 'a bit' works." Blake said, making air quotes.

"You knew?!" I asked, surprised. The twins nodded. I glared. At ALL of them.

"Hey! What's up with the cold look? It was Crawfords' idea!" He said.

"Wh-what? B-but _you_ went on about how it was such a _wonderful_ idea it was, Barlow!" The guy with the afro said.

"You two!" The girl with the Magnemite said. "We haven't even introduced ourselves!"

"Oh yeah! Well, I'm Barlow, and this is my partner Punch."

"I'm Crawford. Vientown base's prankster! This is my partner, Buddy!(Very common name for his partner.)"

"A prankster?" I raised an eyebrow. "Aura and Keir would love to hear some ideas."

"I'm Luana! This is Naomi!"

"Lastly, I'm Elaine. As you can probably tell, I'm an Operator." The tomboy said. "Only special operators get to have partners, and I'm one of them. This is Bolt, my partner."

"Sorry about the prank. It became a tradition, due to us doing it so many times." said Barlow. "But enough of the chit-chat, lets eat!"

* * *

**No one's POV:**

"And that is why you never, ever, _ever_ anger a wild Cascoon or Silcoon." Crawford said, finishing his story about when a pack of Cascoon and Silcoon chased him, using harden, and their spike things EXTRA sharp.

"You mean, that's why my older brother is an idiot." Blair said, eating a slice of blueberry pie.

"Any other stories?" Elaine asked.

"Well, there was this one time when Mom got a life-sized(Not very big) Eevee and Dratini plushie for Blair, and Crawford was an idiot and tried to capture them." Blake said.

"That's because Lunatic said it was real!" Crawford said, defending himself.

"Don't you know that Lu likes to play around with you? Even though you're older?" Blair asked, using one of the nicknames for one of her other older brothers.

"Lunatic's weird." Blake said. "That's why we call him Lunatic."

"Um, excuse me rangers..." A voice said. Everyone looked up and saw a girl with two Blissey and a Chansey.

"Mimi!" Luana said, smiling. "What's up?"

"Mimi's Happeny ran off. She was next to Mimi, but then she was gone. Blissey and Chansey didn't see her. Mimi is worried. Can you help Mimi find Happiny?" The girl, Mimi, asked.

"Of course!" Barlow said. "We'll find your pokemon!"

"Thank you!" Mimi said, smiling. She sat down next to Elaine. "Mimi'll stay with Elaine for now!"

"Hm...how about the rookies join us?" Barlow said.

"HECK YEAH!" Storm shouted. "I mean, yeah!" Everyone laughed.

"We're game." The twins said.

"Enthusiastic, I see." said Barlow. "Okay then, I'll take Storm, and we'll search through Vientown and Chicole Village. Crawford, you take the twins and scour the Marine Cave."

"I'm not sure this will end well..." Crawford said, looking at his younger siblings. "But whatever."

"Report back to Luana and Elaine if you find something." Barlow added.

"Right!" The rangers, and students, said, right before the rangers did their signature ranger pose.

* * *

**Me: I ****could**** say that this is long for the long wait or reviews, but in reality is that it's because it just turned out like this. :P**

**Aura: And watch as your next chapter is short as hell!**

**Gwyn: But...hell is...big... :/**

**Aura: I meant figuratively. **

**Gwyn: Oh, okay! :3**

**FUN FACT: This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written. Oh, that and that holiday vacation is coming up for me soon, so when it does come around, I'll make sure to type up at least a chapter for you. It begins when the world 'ends'. ._.**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: Do ****you**** think the world is going to end on December 21?**

**Ivy: I hope not, because then our story will be left unwritten. **

**Axel: And I won't get that many appearances.**

**Me: You're pretty much in all the Author's Notes when you don't appear, though...**

**Axel: Oh yeah!**

**Me: Before this ends, I need to say something.  
**

**Everyone else: What?  
**

**Me: That instead of one partner pokemon at a time, it can be up to three. Why? Because of...something in the future.  
**

**Ivy: Okay then...  
**

**Blair and Blake: Hope you guys enjoyed! See you next time! :3**

**Storm: Bye! And don't forget to review!**


	8. True Forms

**Me: Okay, scratch what I said last chapter about it being the longest. Now that I've put two chapters together, it's now officially the longest chapter. **

**Blake: It's...very long.**

**Storm: I agree.**

**A Random Human - Yesterday when I woke up, I said "I SURVIVED!" XD**

**malory79080 - Well, then I hope you like this one! It's way longer! :D**

**MiharuOftheWhiteSea - Here's the next chapter! :3 **

**Amare Love Roses - Hehe, there's a Christmas special next chapter, which should come out soon.**

**Leodasdragon - Thankfully, the world didn't end! :D Also, I almost got 2,500 this chapter!  
**

**Amy47101 - Yup! Just read and you'll find out!**

**Me: I don't own pokemon. I wish I did, though.**

**Blair: Enjoy! :3**

* * *

Chapter 8 - True Forms

"So...we're supposed to try and find a Happiny in HERE?" Blair asked.

"Yup." Crawford answered.

"This is going to take a while." Blake sighed.

"_You think?" _Eve asked.

"Eve, I'm pretty sure you know that Blake can't hear you." Blair said.

"_Not yet at least..." _Eve muttered. The twins and their older brother started looking around.

* * *

"Found it yet?" Blair asked after they had looked around for about an hour.

"Nope." Blake said, shaking his head.

"Nothing." Crawford sighed.

"_We couldn't find anything either." _Violet said.

"It's gotta be somewhere!" Blair exclaimed.

"We're going to have to go deeper into the cave." Crawford said. "Follow me." He navigated them through the cave.

* * *

_Plop. Plop. Plop_

Water dripped from the roof of the cave, which made Blake uncomfortable. They kept walking until they reached a crossroad.

"This wasn't here before...Pokemon must've dug it." Crawford. "Well, Squirt, Mini, we split up here. You two go left, since I know Blaze(Blake interrupted and corrected him by saying 'Blake') hates water and there's no water there."

"Alright, see you later." Blair said. The twins walked into the right path. Blake soon realized that it was getting darker with each step he took. Of course, Blair wasn't fazed by that. After a while, Blake couldn't stand the darkness anymore.

"I wish it would be brighter..." He muttered. He then snapped his fingers, and a fireball appeared, lighting up the path for them. "Heather, light up." The Umbreon obeyed and her rings glowed. The cave was now much, much brighter. Soon, however, they came across a cavern.

There was a waterfall, and there was a small gap in the cavern above the waterfall, illuminating the most beautiful part. Oddly, there were tropical flowers and vines growing inside the cavern, the vines making swirls and other patterns. Several gems were in the cavern, reflecting the light it was receiving, making it both illuminate the room and shine brightly.

However, there was something that stood out the most to the twins. Two pedestals stood next to each other, as if something was to be placed on top of it. Blair and Blake looked at the pedestals, amazed at the designs. When they were doing that, Eve and Heather both jumped up to one of the pedestals. They glowed.

"What's going on?" Blair asked.

"I dunno, but something weird is..." Blake replied.

In place of Eve, there was a silver Eevee with the fur around it's neck and the tip of the tail being gold. The Eevee's eyes were golden. On it's forehead there was a symbol. It was two crescent moons, one silver and the other yellow, facing back to each other and intersecting, making a small oval in the middle. The Eevee also wore a pendant, which was yellow in the background and had what seemed like a black curve made with paint, then a triangle connected to it, making an eye.

In place of Heather, there was a deep red Eevee and the fur around it's neck and the tip of it's tail was orange. It's eyes were bright red. The symbol on it's forehead was a flame, which looked much like it flickered, but that was just an illusion. This Eevee also wore a pendant, which was red in the background and had a black flame on it.

The silver Eevee stood on it's hind legs and touched Blair's right eye. At first, she didn't know what was happening. The she blinked. Her vision was fuzzy. She blinked again. She could see clearly now.

'_Wait...I'm pretty sure the last time I checked I couldn't see!' _Blair thought.

"What did you do?" She asked, looking at the Eevee who took Eve's place.

"_I simply put a spell on your eyes so you could see again. However, this spell only lasts for three days at a time." _The Eevee replied. _"And at the moment, I can only use it once a week."_

"Who are you anyways?" Blair narrowed her only visible eye. Blake was shocked. Why? Because he could understand the Eevee and knew that Blair could see again...for awhile at least. "And where's Eve?"

"_I'm Eve. Well, that was my codename when I went undercover. And same with him." _The Eevee said, pointing to the other Eevee. _"He can change shapes, so he pretended to be a girl. My real name is Kaida."_

"_I'm Egan, nice ta meet ya!" _The red Eevee said.

"Well, nice to meet you guys, too." Blake said. He saw Blair untying her bandages.

"I don't care if there's a scar or if it's a different color, if I can see, I want to see with both eyes." Blair said. She took them off, and they fell to the floor. A scar that went from above the eye to below was visible. It had healed a long time ago, but it stilled looked like it was cut deeply. She smiled when she realized that she could see with both eyes for the first time in about twelve years.

"_I'm sure you'd like to know what we're doing here, and why we were undercover." _Egan said.

"You think?" Blair and Blake said, sarcasm lacing their voices. Egan ignored that.

_"I'm sure you __**would**__ like to know, but sadly, we don't know anything. We're just a messenger for the smaller legends, like Celebi and Jirachi." _Kaida said. _"We got the message from the master, who passed it to Deoxys, who passed it to Rayquaza, who passed it to Lugia, who passed it to Ho-oh, who passed it to Raikou, who passed it to Entei, who passed it to Suicune, who passed it to Celebi, who-"_

"Sorry Kaida, but the point is?" Blair cut her off, not wanting to hear her ramble.

"_Right, so apparently I was chosen to be a guardian for you, Blair. I'm one of the three, and Violet has also been chosen. Egan is Blake's partner." _Kaida said. _"That and the fact that we're to tell you about your specialties, due to the DNA you received as two year olds."_

"So...we have specialties?" Blake asked.

"_Yup! I can is shapeshifting, which you should be able to do, too." _Egan said to Blake. _"That and controlling fire. Also flying."_

Blake tried to shapeshift. He concentrated on turning into a Rattata. It worked. Blake was now a purple rodent, walking around. He then turned back.

"That was epic!" He exclaimed.

"_Blair, you can see the true forms of everything. You can also control other uh...types, I guess, but only some. And you can fly. There's one other thing, but you'll find that out yourself." _Kaida explained. Blair raised her hand, focusing on moving some of the water that was inside the cavern. Water from the small pool from where the waterfall was spiralled up. Blair released it, and it slowly went back down.

"So... what's with the sign on your forehead?" The twins asked in unison.

"_Oh that. It's a mark each of us guardian Eevees have. They let us use powers and also let us use some moves Eevees normally can't use." _Egan said. _"Mine let's me control fire and use some fire moves."_

"_Mine let's me control some stuff and use a variety of moves." _Kaida said.

"Anyways let's get ou-" Blair was cut off, as she fell forward. Blake winced, then stared at his twin, seeing blood ooze from her back. There was a small black spot, and Blake saw it as a bullet. She had been shot. He made his devil wings and flew off as fast as he could. What Blair saw before she passed out was her brother with a pair of red-orange angel wings, instead of red devil wings.

* * *

**Storm's POV:**

"Pokemon Ranger Storm, now in the great jungle by himself, looking for..." I paused, thinking. "The great temple of the legendary beasts!" I laughed. I really shouldn't be goofing off, I really should be looking for that Happiny. I laughed so hard I was rolling on the ground. However, there were leaves in my hair now, and I tried to get them out, but failed.

"_Oh joy. I've been waiting here for over __**two**__ years and who am supposed to guard? A joke, that's who." _A male voice said. I opened my eyes and gasped. Why? Because I was in a different place.

There was a pond, with a pedestal in front of it. Trees surrounded the place.

I looked and saw a pedestal close by, with an Eevee on it. The Eevee was golden, with the fur around it's neck and the tip of it's tail silver. He had piercing yellow eyes, and on his forehead was a symbol, which was an orange circle with eight lines from it. It was a sun. He also wore a pendant that had a yellow background and a black thunderbolt on it.

"Excuse me?" I asked, not really knowing what was going on. He jumped down and glared at me.

"_If only I could've gotten a more __**mature**__ winged one." _He sighed. _"My name is Farren, and I have been chosen as one of your guardian pokemon."_

"...What?" If a pokemon could facepalm, I swear that Farren would've.

"_He's also an idiot. You see, I am pretty much your guardian. Your guide, if that helps you understand." _Farren started _"I am supposed to show you how to control your powers and how to keep your wings a secret."_

"Hey! I've kept the wings a secret for twelve years!" I shouted.

"_But what about your ability to instantly adapt to any weapon?" _He replied.

"I can do that?" I asked.

"_Yes, I just said that." _Farren said.

"How do they work?" I asked another question.

"_Figure it out yourself." _Farren answered.

"I'm Storm." I said, realizing that I had never introduced myself earlier.

"_Your powers will grow over time, like how my moveset gets more powerful. I can use electric moves." _Farren said.

"But normal Eevees can't do that!" I said.

"_Normal 14 year olds don't have wings, Storm." _Farren countered.

"Touche." I said. Then I winced.

_"What's wrong?" _Farren asked.

"I feel like I've just been shot." I said.

"_Where?" _Farren's eyes widened.

"My back." I replied.

"_We have to go! One of the other winged children nearby have been shot!" _Farren exclaimed.

"Okay, let's go!"

* * *

**Blair's POV:**

I woke up in the Ranger base, with Storm and Blake sitting in chairs, talking, nearby.

"What happened?" I asked, wincing as I got up.

"_GET BACK DOWN!" _Kaida ordered.

"_Listen to her. She's scary when she's mad." _Egan said. I then layed down again.

"You were shot." Blake said. I remembered now, getting shot. And seeing Blakes' wing's true form. Then there were footsteps.

"What happened?" Barlow asked.

"Um...I got...shot?" I said, my voice innocent. Crawford went over to me.

"Where's your bandage?" He whispered.

"Lost it." I said, half telling the truth.

"We're going to have to cut your shirt open. Sit up." Luana said. I got up, and watched Luana cut the back of my shirt. My wings were now visible, and opened up. My eyes widened at what I saw, but looked back to the others.

"What in the world?" Barlow murmured. Crawford was the least shocked, as well as Blake. Storm was shocked and...relieved?

"Blair, what's that on your back?" Barlow asked in an awestruck tone.

"Um...my wings." I said, avoiding their looks for now. Luana traced a wing to my back.

"It's yours, alright." She said. An awkward silence filled the room as Luana treated me.

"I get it! So _that's _how you pulled it off!" yelled Storm as he snapped his fingers. We all looked at him.

"Pulled what off?" I asked, confused by his sudden outburst.

"Your halloween costume! No wonder they looked real! They were real!" Storm said. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Storm has wings? What about you, Blake?" Barlow asked.

"I never said that!" Storm said, denying the whole thing, when it was already too late to take it back, everyone in the room knew. A golden-silver eevee looked as if he wanted to facepalm.

"Uh...yeah..." Blake said.

"If anyone tells anyone else, then I'll personally leave you to die from a Sharpedo!" Storm shouted.

"You'll be fine, just don't do anything reckless." Barlow said as me, Blake and Storm were leaving. "And make sure to take care of your family Pokemon!" As we left, I swear I heard him say "I swear there was only three, how'd it become four?"

"So..." I began.

"Uh...I'm glad that I'm not the only one. Up until now I thought that I was alone." Storm said.

"Hey Kaida...I think I know what that other power you were talking about is." I said.

"_Hm? What?" _She asked.

"Healing." I replied. I made a nick on my thumb with my sharp canine teeth, which were very unusually sharp, and then somehow, healed it, proving that I knew.

"_Yup! It was healing!" _Kaida said, smiling.

"_Violet approves." _The golbat said, making us burst out into laughter.

"Race you back to the school!" Storm yelled before taking off, with Farren yelling and lecturing him about how 'impolite' he was being. I laughed, and took off after him with Blake following. Egan and Kaida were yelling and hollering for us to 'go faster', and all seven, including Violet, of us, even super stern Farren, was laughing the whole way.

* * *

**Me: Just so you know, the pendants have type symbols on them.**

**Blair: This chapter was reeaallly long!**

**Blake: It's awesome! I met Egan, my partner! :D**

**Me: Yeah, the idea of having him pretend to be a girl was something that just came into mind when I was typing.**

**FUN FACT: Kaida means 'little dragon', Egan means 'Fire' and Farren means 'Thunder'.**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: Which of the three Eevees do you like best? Kaida, Egan or Farren?**

**Me: Bye! Now, I've gotta go play minecraft. **

**Blair: *Rolls eyes* See you next chapter!**

**Storm: Oh yeah, Blair will be able to see for a lot, but sometimes she won't. Also, next chapter is the Christmas special!  
**


	9. Christmas Surprises

**Me: Okay, I put two chapters together AGAIN. Way too long, if you ask me. ._. About 3,000 words for the actual story!  
**

**Kai: But isn't it being long a good thing?**

**Me: No, because the readers will expect it to long like this. ;_;**

**Blair: Ooh, okay!**

**Blake: I think someone *Cough* Aura *Cough* likes this chapter a lot.**

**Aura: *Blushing* I do NOT!**

**malory79080 - Farren is witty, isn't he. XD**

**MiharuOfTtheWhiteSea - Here's the update! :D**

**A Random Human - A lot of people like Kaida. I'm not surprised, though. She's my favorite of the three Eevees that were introduced last chapter.**

**Amare Love Roses - Yeah, about that...Barlow found it and everyone forgot about it. XDDD**

**Leodasdragon - Actually, the winged children can feel pain from the others if they're close enough. So when Blair was shot, Storm could feel the pain, but he wasn't shot.**

**Storm: Gemstone Gal doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Me: Enjoy! I worked extra hard to make this chapter before Christmas so I could make chapters for other stories. :3**

* * *

Chapter 9 - Christmas Surprises

When the seven of them, Blair, Blake, Storm, Violet, Egan, Kaida and Farren, reached their school, with Blair winning, they saw the other seven waiting for them, each with an Eevee.

Aura's was gray and the fur around it's neck and it's tip of the tail was light blue. On it's forehead was a yang symbol. It's eyes were a bright blue. The pendant around it's neck had a sky blue background and had three black feathers.

Keir's was black and the tip of it's tail and it's fur around it's neck was orange-red. It's eyes were red, and the symbol on it's head was a yin symbol. The pendant's symbol was gray with a black crescent moon sideways.

Ivy's was forest green with the fur around it's neck and the tip of it's tail being lime green. It's eyes were a dark green, symbol on it's head was two leaves, the first one covering part of the second. It's pendant had a leaf green background with a black leaf on it.

Kai's was aquamarine, and the fur around it's neck and the tip of it's tail was a light-almost white, blue. It's eyes were sea blue. The symbol on it's forehead was a royal blue water drop. The pendant around it's neck had an aqua background, and the symbol on that was a black water drop that was curved.

Oddly, Gwyn had one, too. It was pure white with the fur around it's neck and tip of it's tail being a very light blue. The symbol on it's forehead was a blue snowflake, due to it being white already. The pendant it had was icy blue as the background with black snowflake imprinted on it. It's eyes were icy blue.

Axel's was a lighter brown than normal Eevees, and the fur around it's neck and the tip of it's tail was a nice, chocolatey brown. It's eyes were like wet pebbles in the ocean, being a nice gray-brown color. The symbol on it's head was a mountain with a snowy top. The pendant was three mountains in black with a brown background.

Lastly, Lucia's was pink-purple, with the fur around it's neck and the tip of it's tail being light pink. It's eyes were violet, and the symbol on it's head was a pink swirl. The pendant it had a purple background, with a black eye on it.

"Blair! What happened to your eye?" Aura asked.

"What's with the scar?" Kai asked.

"W-why's your eye red?" Gwyn asked in a quiet voice.

"Well, the scar was from something a long time ago, and the eye is natural." Blair answered. "Anyways, I see you've also got some new friends."

"Hehe, caught. We were going to say they were family pets and that our family shipped them to us in their pokeballs so they could stay with us." Ivy said. "My Eevee is Silas, he's very...intelligent." The green Eevee was reading a book, and looked up to greet them.

"Mine is Zephyr!" Aura said. "She's awesome, and she's really fast." Zephyr was running circles around Aura.

"This is Lynn, she's very polite." Kai said. The aquamarine colored Eevee bowed politely, then returned to Kai's side.

"Say hello to Aaron, he is, however, a bit too aggressive." Axel said. It was true, as Aaron was growling at them, until Axel petted his head and let him know they were friends.

"Phoenix." Keir said, as his Eevee seemed to be daydreaming. The name made Blair and Blake wonder if it was referring to the orange-red on the Eevee.

"This is Phoebe." Gwyn said, as the white Eevee shyly stepped out from behind her.

"Alina's her name." Lucia said, watching her Eevee pounce at a leaf that floated in the air.

"This is Kaida." Blair said, introducing the former 'regular' Eevee.

"He's Egan." Blake said.

"This is Farren. He's really stern and grumpy." Storm said. The golden Eevee glared at him.

"We should get back inside our rooms, because tomorrow is Christmas, and we have the day off and we also have to do something for the Christmas party." Ivy said.

"Oh crap." Aura said. Everyone looked at her. "It's almost curfew! Let's go!" The ten of them, along with the pokemon, sprinted to their dorms, with Aura and Zephyr in the lead due to their speed, even though she was holding back just a little so she could stay with them.

"What would happen if Kincaid caught us _sprinting_ in the hallway?" Axel joked.

"My hundredth lecture in one month, that's what." Aura replied, nonchalantly. Everyone stared at her. "What? I counted!"

"Not that! How'd you get so many in one month?" Lucia asked, slightly panting.

"Uh, being Speed Demon of the school has it's ups and downs." Aura said. For some reason, Blair could hear footsteps from the basement, grabbing onto Violet for more speed.

* * *

They had all reached their dorms safely, and Blair sighed in relief. She and Ivy were roommates, and occasionally Aura went to their room for the night, due to her roommate being her rival, Lei. Today was one of those days that Aura roomed with them. She and Zephyr took one of the extra top bunks. There was a knock on the door. Ivy opened it, and Ms. April and Janice was there.

"Blair, we heard you were shot, are you okay?" Ms. April asked. Aura and Ivy's eyes widened in alarm.

"I'm fine." Blair said.

"You were shot, are you sure?" Janice's voice was like a worried mother treating an injured child's wound.

"I told you, I'm fine. Besides, I'm a fast healer."

"You're different from most kids. They'd be complaining about the agony and pain they were in." Ms. April said.

'_Well, most kids don't have wings, do they?' _Blair thought. Aloud, she said, "Maybe I'm not like most kids." The two of them looked at her in concern. And like she was a bit crazy.

"Just don't do anything reckless, we don't want you to make the wound worse." Janice said, as the two left.

**Aura's POV:**

I knew it. Blair was hiding something.

"Uh, I have to go help prepare dinner. I'm on duty this week." Ivy said, as she left the room.

"Blair, you're hiding something, I can tell." I said. "And it's not that you kept the fact that you were shot, because that was so we weren't troubled." She hesitated, and just looked away. I put a hand on her shoulder.

The worst thing that could happen was me tell everyone else, which I wouldn't, because I was known among my family as the Secret Keeper, not the Speed Demon. Speed Demon was my twin brother, Rai. Kai was called the Surfing Champ, due to him loving surfing.

"Aura, if I tell you what I'm about to tell you, you have to promise two things." Blair said. "One, don't scream, faint, or anything like that, and two you have to swear to Mew or Arceus, whichever you prefer, to not tell anyone."

"I won't. Swear to Mew." I said. "Why else would my family call me the Secret Keeper?"

"Okay...well, when I was two, I used to live in Summerland, carefree and stuff like that. But then an incident happened, causing us to move to Vientown a few years later. That and the fact that my oldest sister was going to Ranger school here, and so did Summer." She started. "Heck, most of my family did before, but we didn't move until we realized Blake and me were being hunted."

"Hunted? What do you mean?"

"I mean that we're wanted by people, anyone who wants to use us for their own selfish needs." She said. "They all wanted the same thing. Unique twins. Who could fly." At first, I was confused. But...

Slowly...

I...

Put...

The...

Pieces...

Together...

"Project Wings." I whispered, realizing that she was referring the the project that I had been the first to survive. She took off her shirt, and her pure white angel were open, and slightly flapping.

"What do you see?" She asked.

"White angel wings." I replied, confused.

"I knew it. You all see an illusion." The blonde sighed.

"Why?" I tilted my head.

"I can see true forms of anything, and there's an illusion on a majority of the wings the ten children received."

"Something wrong?"

"Mine are actually **black**. Black devil wings." I watched as she sighed. After she told me that, I saw something. I blinked. Instead of the white wings I had seen before, I now saw them as black angel wings.

"I see them as black angel wings now."

"Maybe if I tell the truth about them, you can see either their true color or for-What are you doing?" I was taking off my own shirt, and opened my silver wings. I then saw a scar on her back, but since it was probably the scar from when she was shot, I shrugged it off.

"Are they actually silver angel wings?" I asked, just to be sure. She nodded.

"If this was Christmas, then it'd be the best Christmas present ever, because I never thought I'd find another, other than the ones I know already." She said, as we both smiled. "So, what's your power?"

"Flying, or wind I guess." I said. "Anyways, it's almost dinner time. Unless we want to show up in our school uniforms, we should change."

I went into the bathroom to change into my casual clothing, and Blair did the same, except in the bedroom. At dinner, we were aloud to change back into our casual clothes, and out of our ranger school uniforms. When I walked out, Blair surprised me with a hug.

"I'm no longer alone..." I said, tears threatening to spill from my eyes out of happiness.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up with a start. It was 7:30. I had a devilish grin on my face. Speed Demon was for two things when it was applied to me; First was for speed and the second was for my devilishness.

* * *

**Gwyn's POV**

I was decorating the Christmas tree with Aura. Everyone was wearing a Santa hat, and Storm even dressed up as Santa. Lucia and Blake had gone to get more decorations.

"I don't see why I have to celebrate Christmas." Keir muttered.

"Well, Aura did say she would kick your sorry ass into the next week if you didn't." Axel said.

"It's not that." Keir said.

"Then what is it?" Kai asked.

"I'm Jewish." Keir said. We all stared at him, except Aura.

"Precisely why I said I would kick your ass into next week if you didn't celebrate it with us." Aura said, her signature devilish grin plastered on her face.

"You knew?!" Ivy asked.

"No duh. What do you think we talked about when you locked us in a room?" Aura replied. "Holidays. And video games."

"Hey, what do you all think Christmas is about?" Blair asked. "I think it's about family, especially since our siblings go out of their way to send us presents!"

"Family?" Storm scoffed. "It's about the stuff under the tree! Excitement, obviously!" Blair kicked him in the shin, which made him started jumping around and holding.

"I think it's about giving. Giving stuff to people you love, are good friends with, stuff like that" I said. "What would Christmas be if we didn't give? They'd be no presents, or anything. And plus, Christmas is a time for giving."

"I'm going to agree with Gwyn." Axel said.

"How cute~!" Aura said, an innocent smile on her face, which I learned was not as innocent as it seemed. "Anyways, I'm going to go check on Lucia and Blake, they're taking a long time." She jumped off the ladder she was on, and she landed like she could control wind, because she landed so softly, even though everyone knew she always jumped from high places without getting hurt. However, she didn't need to as they had just came back.

* * *

**Blair's POV:**

We had made a list of our favorite Christmas songs. One for each of us. Mr. Kaplan was our DJ, and he was taking requests.

_Grandma got run over by a reindeer,_

_Walking home from our house Christmas Eve._

_You can say there's no such thing as Santa,_

_But as for me and Grandpa, we believe._

_She'd been drinking too much eggnog,_

_And we begged her not to go._

_But she forgot her medication,_

_And she staggered out the door into the snow._

_When we found her Christmas morning,_

_At the scene of the attack,_

_She had hoof prints on her forehead and,_

_Incriminating Claus marks on her back._

Gwyn smiled, as this song was her second favorite. The one who had put it on the list was Blake. I sweatdropped as Kai was eating cookies. We had all put presents under the tree, and were going to open them soon. And by all, I mean the whole school. It was a very big tree.

_Grandma got run over by a reindeer,_

_Walking home from our house Christmas Eve._

_You can say there's no such thing as Santa,_

_But as for me and Grandpa, we believe._

_Now we're all so proud of Grandpa,_

_He's been taking this so well._

_See him in there watching football,_

_Drinking beer and playing cards with cousin Mel._

_It's not Christmas without Grandma,_

_All the family's dressed in black._

_And we just can't help but wonder,_

_Should we open up her gifts or send them back._

_SEND THEM BACK_

I started humming along to the song, because I didn't feel like dancing. I drank punch as I watched everyone else, other than Kai, dancing.

_Grandma got run over by a reindeer,_

_Walking home from our house Christmas Eve._

_You can say there's no such thing as Santa,_

_But as for me and Grandpa, we believe._

_Now the goose is on the table,_

_And the pudding made of fig...Ahhh..._

_And the blue and silver candles,_

_That would just have matched the hair in Grandma's wig._

_I've warned all my friends and neighbors,_

_Better watch out for yourselves._

_They should never give a license,_

_To a man who drives a sleigh and plays with elves._

The music kept playing as we were about to open our presents. I handed one to Storm, slightly blushing, though no one noticed. I had made cookies for everyone, each with ten cookies, a few of them would spell their name, while the others were just decorated.

_Grandma got run over by a reindeer,_

_Walking home from our house Christmas Eve._

_You can say there's no such thing as Santa,_

_But as for me and Grandpa, we believe._

_Sing it Grandpa..._

_Grandma got run over by a reindeer,_

_Walking home from our house Christmas Eve._

_You can say there's no such thing as Santa,_

_But as for me and Grandpa, we believe._

Christmas Must Be Something More by Taylor Swift came on, my favorite, as we all opened the presents. I watched Gwyn hand her present for Axel to said boy, her face a bit red. I smiled at Gwyn, because this is what she thought Christmas was about-giving stuff to others.

"Is Operation Mistletoe ready?" I shouted at Storm. We had to shout, because Mr. Kaplan blasted the music really loud.

"Yup!" Storm replied.

"Let's get cracking, then!" Ivy and Kai shouted in unison.

**Aura's POV:**

I was outside, watching snowflakes falling. My long black hair was held back by a red headband with a yellow star on it. I was wearing a silver t-shirt, with a black hoodie over it that was unzipped, and dark blue shorts. I wore a black fingerless glove on my right hand, and bandages on my left hand. They were slightly stained red, and I winced a little as there was a small pain. It wasn't cold outside for me, it felt like spring to me, because I loved the cold, just didn't tell anyone.

"What're you doing here?" A deep voice asked. I turned around and saw Keir.

"Nothing much, just trying to escape the party and getting fresh air." I said. Even though I loved parties, sometimes I needed fresh air. "You?"

"Same." Keir replied. We just were out there, staring at the snow and stars.

"Heeey guys!" Storm said, casually. Everyone else was outside now.

"Why're you here?" Keir asked.

"Look up!" Lucia said, grinning. We looked up.

"Shit." I said. Above us was a mistletoe. Of course.

"You know what that means~!" Blair said in a singsong voice as Storm made a smoochy face at us, teasing us. I could feel my cheeks get hot.

"Either that or you have to take care of Kai until he passes out." Blake said. I froze, knowing just _how annoying_ he was when he was _freaking sugar high_.

"It's a stupid tradition." I muttered. However, no one heard me, and Keir lifted my chin and pressed his lips against mine. His eyes were closed, and he was bending down, due to him being the tallest and me being the shortest. Soon, I closed my eyes and returned the kiss. The kiss lasted for about fifteen seconds, then we parted. I put two fingers to my lips, while I was still blushing, and suddenly a strong gust of wind blew, courtesy of me.

"The forecast didn't say anything about a snowstorm..." Axel said.

"We'd better get back inside, before anyone of us catches a cold and gives it to the others." Gwyn said. Of course, she jinxed it. I sneezed.

"Oh great." I said in a flat tone. Everyone else laughed. But we all knew one thing;

It was the best Christmas ever.

* * *

**Me: Hehehe**

**Aura: *Blushing* WHY'D YOU MAKE ME DO THAT? WHY NOT GWYN AND AXEL?**

**Me: Just cause. Anyways, I created shipping names for the ten characters~!**

**Blair x Storm - WingShipping, because they're the main female and male character. :3**

**Lucia x Blake - BrightFireShipping, because Blake controls fire and Lucia's psychic, which I consider the 'light' element.**

**Aura x Keir - DarkWindShipping, because Aura controls wind and Keir controls darkness. :D**

**Gwyn x Axel - IcyRockShipping, Gwyn controls ice and Axel controls rock.**

**Ivy x Kai - WaterLilyShipping, Ivy controls nature and Kai controls water. A flower in water is called a water lily, thus the name.**

**FUN FACT: Originally, I was going to call Blair x Storm ElectricDragonShipping, but that already existed. :/**

**QUESTION(s) OF THE CHAPTER: Which is your favorite shipping of the five? Was this a good Christmas special?**

**Blake: Hope you guys enjoyed reading.**

**Blair: See you next time! :3 And have a Merry Christmas! (If you celebrate it, unlike Keir!)  
**


End file.
